Crescendo
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Sona's head fell forward, her shoulders drooping as she gave in. There was no fighting temptation... And who better than the cunning succubus could bring her to Crescendo? She felt full lips brush against the base of her neck and she shivered again, her etwahl thrumming low notes of pleasure. "Good answer."


By the way, no disrespect to the lovely Lux. She's an amazing AP carry… But Ahri is even better ^^

**-Crescendo-**

The match was over and the Champions awaited the spell that would unbind them and allow them to go back to their own worlds. The two teams were allowed to interact without killing one another during this reprieve, if they so wished to.

"Don't you trust me?" It was something the Nine-Tailed Fox often asked her Summoner on the Fields of Justice, but here… It seemed like a trap. The tasseled little bell clipped to the front of her odd, thigh length kimono jingled lightheartedly as the Champion turned cartwheels and flips, frolicking with an orb of energy. She was clearly in high spirits after that last match.

From her perch on a ledge overlooking a fresh spring Sona, the Maven of the Strings, shook her head. No, she did not trust Ahri and she had good reason not to. Not only was she on the opposing team, the crafty fox was a succubus, feeding off of her victim's life energy while she—

The gentle mute's etwahl picked up on her thoughts and produced a complex disharmony of notes to indicate that whatever they were, they were improper or unpleasant.

Besides, she was still sore over the gank from earlier: no M. I. A had been called and Ahri had gotten a double kill on both her and her AD Carry.

Only her Summoner could hear her. So, while she could not communicate verbally with her fellow warriors, the bluette could still deliver her ideas and desires through the ancient instrument that always hovered close to her person. In fact, it was preparing a _Power Chord_ now in preparation to ward off the unwelcomed company.

"Sona…" With one of the three charges of the _Spirit Rush_, the Nine-Tailed Fox cleared the gap between them, the damaging essence bolts that normally targeted a nearby enemy drifting lazily in other directions.

_That's strange. _She knew from experience how quickly those could melt health.

"Son~a," the raven-haired temptress sing-songed, dashing again—this time off to the side—her iconic white tails flowing behind her.

She was starting to get dizzy. The etwahl chimed her annoyance and the brunette laughed in response, the sound both musical and tempting.

The musically-inclined young woman happened to love anything harmonious…

She played a questioning note and the fox dashed one last time, her Ultimate going on cooldown, but enabling her to sneak around the support like a proper assassin. Not that she seemed to bear any ill-will for The Maven of the Strings, but the thought was unsettling nonetheless.

"Wanna do something fun~?" Arms wrapped around her from behind, enveloping her in an earthy, natural scent, and plushy breasts pressed into her back. For some reason, the etwahl ran through a thrilled rush of notes then went completely silent, the power that usually hummed through it dimming. As though it was surrendering its mistress to the predator behind her.

_Let go of me. _She couldn't very well say it, but her body tensed, clearly illustrating that she didn't want the contact.

"Come now," Ahri crooned, her hand brushing against the etwahl—normally the spell on it would repel anyone who wasn't its mistress, but this time, it shimmered and played a soothing harmony.

As though it approved.

The Maven of the Strings frowned. Her etwahl tapped her most intimate thoughts and it kept her from lying about what she felt deep down—even from herself. That meant…

The ancient instrument chimed again as Ahri nuzzled Sona's hair, strumming through chords in a decisively cheery way.

_Charm. _The spell's name popped into her head and the etwahl mirrored her alarm with a shrill note. She had to have been snared by _Charm_—there was no other way.

"No tricks," the Nine-Tailed Fox assured her, as though reading her mind. "I promise you won't have to give me anything in return."

A blush coloured the bluette's cheeks as slim hands undid the loose fitting, robe-like garment she wore over her floor-length dress and it floated lazily to the ground.

"Indulge me," the brunette continued, lips brushing against the shell of Sona's ear. The musically inclined bluette shivered, the low, husky quality of Ahri's voice immensely pleasing to her senses. "I am a being of desire, Sona, and I can sense yours; I can sense what's in your heart's heart. I know you want to be loud—to make… beautiful 'music' for the world to hear. Would you like me to help you?"

Sona's head fell forward, her shoulders drooping as she gave in. There was no fighting temptation... And who better than the cunning succubus could bring her to "_Crescendo_"?

She felt full lips brush against the base of her neck and she shivered again, her etwahl thrumming low notes of pleasure. "Good answer."

There was something about innocence—or, rather, the tainting of innocence—that Ahri loved and Sona had it in spades. Whether on the battle field or off of it, the musical maiden gave off an aura of purity and concern for all living beings that made her the perfect target for the Nine-Tailed Fox's primal desires. It also helped that the only sounds the bluette could make were the pleasantly harmonious ones that poured out of that odd keyboard-harp mix of an instrument. Not like, say, the high pitched giggle of Lux, the Lady of Luminosity.

This would be a 'you-scratch-my-back-I-scratch-yours' sort of deal with both parties getting exactly what their hearts desired; nice clean dealings, no strings attached. Which was just the way Ahri liked things.

* * *

The water was ice cold as the Champions stepped into it, bare skin warmed by the afternoon sun.

Despite all of her cajoling, Ahri didn't seem to be in any rush to get, er, down to business, suggesting instead that they enjoy a swim together.

As the fox's sleek body jackknifed through the water, the mute was given a chance to fully appreciate her faultless form. She was shaped like an hourglass—narrow waist, full, voluptuous breasts, and wide hips—her long black hair twisted into a fishtail braid that hung neatly at her lower back. Her ears were long and pointed like a fox's, her yellow eyes almond-shaped with narrowed pupils, and there were three marks akin to whiskers on each of her cheeks. All-in-all, she was an exotic beauty and Sona could appreciate that.

Ahri resurfaced, floating lazily on her back with her tails bobbing around her waist, a pleased smile curling the edges of her lips. She loved the water and swimming around like this was incredibly relaxing. The brunette turned her head towards the shore to see that her companion was dipping her feet in the shallow end of the pool and drifted over, kicking her feet.

When Sona actually waded into the water, a grin spread across the brunette's face and she took in a deep breath before sinking down into the depths; using her hands to pull herself along the rocky surface of the pool's bottom, she maneuvered her way over to The Maven of the Strings for a sneak attack.

Sona for her part was oblivious, gliding her fingertips over the water's surface and creating ripples. They actually released soothing sound, reacting to the innate musical magic that burned so strongly in the bluette. When Ahri came lunging out at her, the startled mute lost her balance and fell onto her rump, the water reaching up to her chin, and the etwahl on shore made a rush of dissonant sounds to voice the bluette's displeasure.

The Nine-Tailed Fox's laughter was like the chiming of bells and she clutched her sides, tears welling up in the corner of ochre eyes in her mirth and Sona found that she couldn't stay upset with the woman. Was there anything that brought her down? She seemed like such a free spirit, always smiling, always doing what she pleased when she pleased. As a mid-lane Champ, she only had to look out for herself unless she felt like roaming. The songstress envied that.

When she was gathered up into a hug, Sona fought the urge to smile as well, the intense magnetism that Ahri exuded upon the world and everyone she came into contact with threatening to win _her_ over as well. It was then that the bluette realized that she felt… Happy. Carefree.

On the Fields of Justice, she was a support and therefore had to worry about the wellbeing of everyone on her team. Warding, healing, ulting to turn team fights in their favor or even to escape—it was all so stressful and demanding and it wore the poor bluette out. Here with Ahri, however… There was no one to worry about but herself.

The water only reached up to their waists now and the aforementioned brunette stroked her hair, talented hands deftly twisting strands the colour of the sky into a long, elegant braid. From the shore, the etwahl made a pleased, eager sound and the fox chuckled. "You're welcome."

She didn't mind bringing a bit of happiness to the world of the mute healer. Her smile was like a ray of sunshine—lovely and warming to all those it touched, though brief.

As a succubus she aimed to please, after all. The happier her partner—whether sexually or otherwise—the more satisfied she herself would feel in the end. Her kind were like wish granters, so to speak: they brought happiness to their targets (though most men wanted only one thing from the beautiful women before them) and in exchange were able to feast on the person's life essence.

Give and take.

Without warning, the brunette cupped Sona's cheek and guided her gaze upwards. Their eyes met, ochre clashing with aquamarine, and The Maven of the Strings felt like she was being swallowed whole by the raw intensity she found there.

Ahri was indeed a being of desire and, right now, the thing that she desired was Sona.

Their lips met, the brunette's tongue proving to be just as quick and talented as her hands as it parted Sona's lips and slid against her own tongue—a willing dance partner. The two muscles swirled against each other in a sensual waltz and the etwahl made a low, unfamiliar sound that the mute barely heard over the sound of her own pulse roaring in her ears.

This was… Nice.

Ahri looped her arms around the songstress's neck, pulling her wet, nubile form against her own; silken skin slid across silken skin and, suddenly, Sona was incredibly frustrated that she couldn't voice just how much she was enjoying these brand new sensations.

"I understand," Ahri assured her quietly.

She kissed the bluette affectionately and Sona found herself stunned by just how much of Ahri one didn't see while she was flouncing around like a common tart or mercilessly murdering the squishiest Champions on the battlefield. She was both down to earth and incredibly comforting in her level of empathy.

Who knew?

Another affectionate kiss was pressed to her forehead and Sona took the chance to hug the brunette back, trying her best to convey the gratefulness she felt in her heart with the simple action.

And, suddenly, she was being moved very quickly out of the water as the fox expended another charge of her _Spirit Rush_, pulling the bluette with her. They landed in a pile of limbs amongst a patch of fragrant flowers and Ahri giggled. "Didn't think that would work~"

'_Then why did you do it?' _she wondered, beginning to doubt the intelligent thoughtfulness she had just witness prior to the Ultimate.

"Hey, don't give me that look!"

She was tackled onto her back by the overzealous fox, gentle kisses raining down all over her face until her etwahl was playing a medley of cheery notes. It paused for a moment then a new song began to play, this one low and alluring.

Much like the brunette's voice as she asked, "Shall we?"

A sharp, wavering note rang through the clearing to indicate surprise as Ahri straddled The Maven of the Strings, her tails shifting mischievously. She nipped at the mute's neck, drawing out a long, low note. Her hands found their way to Sona's breasts and the sudden, loud note the etwahl blared out startled the fox and she looked to the songstress for guidance; the bluette's cheeks flushed seven shades of crimson and the brunette chuckled.

It was adorable how innocent she was. It made the fox want to eat her up.

The Nine-Tailed Fox tweaked rosy nipples and slid down Sona's body to take one into her mouth, a hand going to the other to roll and pinch the turgid peak. More notes, these a jumble of slow deep tones and elated high ones, rolled from the etwahl as its mistress writhed, pleasure engulfing her body. The fox's skin was like silk against hers, the luxurious snowy fur of her tails brushing up against the bluette's midsection and tickling sensitive flesh.

Ahri's free hand slid down between their bodies and she plumbed the depths of Sona's maidenhood, fingers moving steadily as though she was strumming an instrument, and the bluette could only give a soundless gasp as heady ecstasy rocked her to the core. Those slim, talented fingers pressed deep inside of her, drawing out sounds that she didn't know could be procured from her etwahl and sending little bolts of electric pleasure from neuron to neuron.

Was it possible to feel this good? Her body seemed to have a mind of its own, hips rocking even as her walls gripped at Ahri's fingers to milk as much pleasure from them as possible. And the fox very handily delivered, keeping up her pace without pause, her sharp teeth leaving little marks all over Sona's pale skin.

'_Ah…' _The mute felt as though her body was on fire, overwhelming bliss coursing through every fiber of her being, and Ahri was only adding fuel to the flames.

She couldn't take much more of this; already it was too much. At this rate—

The etwahl's notes built steadily, the tempo speeding up as they soared into a sweeping harmony that made the very sky tremble with its euphonious tumult. It had never been so loud before. The sound reverberated through the trees in a joyous display of carnal fulfillment and Ahri chuckled quietly, her thrusts slowing at last to allow her partner some respite.

She felt stronger and she purred, satisfied with her quarry. All that was left was…

As the music hit its final note and petered out, Sona's eyes rolled back in her head and her entire body slumped, the exhaustion resulting from her orgasm washed through her and left her feeling weak.

… Crescendo.

**-Fin-**

Let me know what you think.


End file.
